


The Lies We Tell Ourselves

by SaCarroll1691



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaCarroll1691/pseuds/SaCarroll1691
Summary: I have a few chapters written and realized I skipped so far ahead into my writing. So I just wrote this chapter in 30 minutes. It could be trash but I felt inspired.





	1. Chapter 1

The girl was 22 when she came to the Academy. She didn’t realize there was a place for people like her. She knew most of her life she was different but she thought she was the only one. Her roommate at the Academy was the Supreme’s daughter Cordelia. Cordelia was 17 and she seemed so unsure of herself except for when it came to plants. 

“Roslin come with me today?” Cordelia begged. 

“You know I’m not good with plants.” Roslin said.

“Look we don’t have classes today Myrtle is busy and I promise I will teach you.” Cordelia waited for Roslin to cave. 

“Fine.” Roslin said as she followed the blonde outside to the greenhouse. Roslin pulled her dull brown hair into a ponytail on her way there. 

Cordelia pointed at a dead plant. “See you have to have intent. You have to look at it and use your intent to bring it back to life.” Cordelia demonstrated and then placed a plant in front of Roslin. Roslin tried and tried and nothing happened until she had the thought of can’t bring it back maybe I should just set it to flame. The plant went up in flames. Cordelia looked at the plant and put it out and then brought it back to life. “It’s alright you just have to keep practicing.” Cordelia smiled sweetly. 

“I’m not like you Cordelia. I’m never going to be some amazingly talented witch.” Roslin said. 

“Want to go out tonight and do something normal?” Cordelia asked. 

“Movie and Pizza?” Roslin smiled. 

“Yes!” Cordelia smiled. 

The girls went to a movie and then got pizza. Roslin rarely drank in her life because she didn’t like the taste of alcohol. She decided while they were getting pizza to have a glass of wine...which became two glasses. Cordelia had to help Roslin back into the academy. Roslin ran into the wall and then a table. “Really girls? Please be quieter not everyone goes out on Friday nights.” Myrtle chastised. 

“Sorry Auntie Myrtle.” Cordelia apologized. 

“So sorry.” Roslin slurred. “You know you’re beautiful.”

“Thank you. I think you should get her to bed Delia.” Myrtle blushed. 

The next morning Roslin woke up early with a pounding headache. She made her way downstairs to find Myrtle in the kitchen. “Good morning.” Myrtle smiled at Roslin. 

“Is it? I have a horrible headache so I’m not sure. I mean seeing you though I guess is a plus.” Roslin smiled as she poured her a mug of coffee and grabbed two aspirin out of the cabinet. Then she walked away. 

Myrtle tried to figure out whether Roslin was actively flirting with her or just trying to mess with her head. 

“So what are your plans for today Roslin.” Cordelia asked. 

“Lying here avoiding the god awful summer heat. Wishing I was dead my usual.” Roslin giggled. 

“Typical weekend then.” Cordelia smiled. 

“I could always go out get drunk and sleep with some unsuspecting person like the other girls.” Roslin smiled. 

“Mhm but why someone unsuspecting when your drunken self thinks Auntie Myrtle is “beautiful”? Or is that what you think all the time?” Cordelia smirked. 

Roslin blushed.


	2. You Never Get Over Your First Love

“So you two aren’t going out tonight?” Myrtle eyed the two young witches. 

“Roslin is taking a break from drinking.” Cordelia giggled. 

“It’s too hot to move.” Roslin moaned. She was currently lying on the floor in the ancestor room in the shortest pair of shorts she owned and she had her t-shirt rolled up to right below her breasts. “I think we all know that most of the girls are drinking at some frat party and attempting to get laid.” 

“What she really means Auntie Myrtle is frat boys aren’t her thing.” Cordelia smirked.

Myrtle looked at Roslin with a questioning look. Turning her head away quickly before Roslin could realize the effect she had on her especially with the state of her dress. “Roslin as a young lady you really shouldn’t be laying around like that.” 

“Excuse me I will go to my room and climb under the covers where I can be in whatever state of undress I please.” Roslin huffed as she got off the floor and made her way out of the room. 

“Is she really okay with just anyone looking at her body?” Myrtle questioned. 

“No one was here but us, Auntie Myrtle.” Cordelia replied. 

“What if there was though?” Myrtle asked. 

“She wouldn’t be comfortable like she is with us.” Cordelia replied. “Honestly you act like she interacts with the other girls a lot.” 

“She doesn’t?” Myrtle asked. 

“No she doesn’t. She is usually with me or you. Otherwise she is reading.” Cordelia shook her head. 

“I guess I didn’t realize how important we were to here every day life.” Myrtle replied. 

 

~2013~

“Roslin I have missed you!” Cordelia pulled the brunette in for a hug. 

“It has been awhile.” Roslin smiled. 

“It’s been 10 years.” Cordelia reminded. 

“I know I stayed away far too long, I guess.” Roslin shrugged. 

“Come on in the kitchen I will make tea.” Cordelia said. 

“I can’t believe you’re Headmistress now. You’re married. It seems crazy to me.” Roslin shook her head. 

“We only have three girls at the moment. Then Hank isn’t around much.” Cordelia sighed. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Roslin patted Cordelia’s hand. 

“It’s alright. So what have you been up to?” Cordelia asked. 

“Honestly working and that’s pretty much it.” Roslin shrugged. 

“You don’t have anyone special?” Cordelia asked. 

“I compared them all to her. No one has ever been good enough. I guess their right when they say you never get over your first love.” Roslin sighed sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

“So summer is coming up soon.” Cordelia looked at Roslin. 

“I will be around. I have nowhere to go.” Roslin replied. 

“I know all the other girls are going home.” Cordelia replied. 

“Will your mom come for you?” Roslin asked. 

“No she never does.” Cordelia replied. 

“I’m sorry.” Roslin said. 

“It’s okay.” Cordelia said even though you could tell she wasn’t okay.

“So what do usually do all summer?” Roslin asked. 

“Spend time with Auntie Myrtle when she is free otherwise I’m in the greenhouse.” Cordelia smiled. 

“We should make a summer bucket list.” Roslin smiled. 

Two of the other girls walked in Roslin and Cordelia’s bedroom right at that moment. “Tonight is the last frat party before everyone goes home for the summer. Roslin you should come with us.” The girls pleaded. 

“Yeah why don’t you go?” Cordelia smiled.

“Alright fine I’ll come.” Roslin smiled. 

“Meet us at the front door at 8.” The girls said as they strutted out.

Cordelia helped Roslin get ready. Roslin had her brown hair curled and put on a long sleeve full length maroon velvet dress that clung in all the right places to showcase her assets. Roslin made her way down the stairs. She ran into Myrtle before she made it to the front door. “Going out tonight?” Myrtle asked as her eyes raked over Roslin’s body. 

“Yeah the girls invited me it’s the last frat party before summer.” Roslin shrugged. 

“Be careful. You look really nice tonight by the way.” Myrtle smiled. 

“I will try. I hope you enjoy your night.” Roslin blushed as she walked towards the door to meet the other girls. 

It took one drink to be drugged. One drink to lose something Roslin was saving for someone special. No pleas of stop or no were obeyed. Roslin stumbled into the academy dried blood on her thighs, messy hair, busted lip, smeared makeup and a torn dress. She didn’t even know what had happened to her underwear. 

Myrtle had been in the ancestry room when she heard the front door close. It’s a little early for the party to be over she thought. Myrtle walked out to see who had come in. “Oh my goodness, Roslin. What happened? Are you alright?” 

Roslin fell into Myrtle’s arms and sobbed. “Shh...shh I got you.” Myrtle whispered. They stood unmoving for what seemed like forever though it was only a matter of minutes. “Come on we have to get you cleaned up.” Myrtle helped Roslin to her bedroom with adjoining bathroom being the Headmistress had some perks. 

Roslin couldn’t bring herself to move on her own. Myrtle had ran a bathtub full of water and walked back in her room to find Roslin in the same spot. Myrtle helped Roslin to the bathroom and pulled Roslin’s dress over her head. Roslin flenched when Myrtle’s fingers touched her legs. “It’s just me Roslin. I promise I will never hurt you.” Myrtle said. 

Myrtle helped Roslin into the bathtub. Myrtle washes Roslin and then helped dry her off. She gave Roslin one of her silk nightgowns to wear and tucked her into her bed. Myrtle changed and climbed into the bed a half hour later. Roslin had silent tears running down her cheeks. Myrtle pulled Roslin into her arms whispering words of affection and encouragement until Roslin fell asleep. 

Myrtle woke up the next morning and left Roslin to sleep in her room. She made her way down to the kitchen. “Auntie Myrtle, have you seen Roslin? I’m worried she never made it back home last night.” Cordelia asked. 

“She is in my room little bird. She had a bad night.” Myrtle replied. 

“She is alright though?” 

“She is fine little bird. I will handle it.” Myrtle smiled as she grabbed two mugs of coffee and made her way back up the stairs. 

Roslin was awake and staring at the wall. Myrtle put the mugs down on the table next to the bed and climbed back in the bed next to Roslin. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“I’m not really ready for that.” tears slid down Roslin’s face. “I don’t really want to even see Cordelia right now. I don’t even feel like me.” 

Myrtle pulled Roslin into her arms. She flinched at the touch. “It’s alright. It’s just me.” Myrtle reassured her. 

“I know it’s you and I’m sorry that I keep flinching because you haven’t hurt me and I know you wouldn’t.” Roslin brushed Myrtle’s red hair out of her face. “You really are beautiful.” Roslin smiled 

Myrtle blushed and pulled Roslin closer to her. 

Weeks passed all the girls were gone for the summer. Roslin was avoiding Cordelia as much as possible because she still felt so incredibly unlike herself. She had been hiding out in Myrtle’s room. Myrtle loved having Roslin around even though she knew it was just because Roslin was hurting. 

 

~2013~   
“So she is still head of the Witches Council?” Roslin asked Cordelia. 

“Yeah, why did you two break up? I really thought you loved each other.” Cordelia asked. 

“She wanted to be head of the Witches Council and she wanted me to be part of the Council to. I just wanted a normal life for once. Myrtle is 25 years older than me. She was past wanting to just settle down with someone not to mention the Coven has always come first for her.” Roslin smiled. 

“You still love her though.” Cordelia stated.

“Of course I do.” Roslin replied. 

 

“Are you going to be in town any time soon?” Cordelia asked the woman on the phone. 

“Well I will be bringing young Zoe to you in about two days.” Myrtle replied. 

“Do you mind stopping by? I have a surprise for you.” Cordelia asked.

“Yes I guess I can. I will see you then.” Myrtle replied. 

~Two days later - 2013~

“Delia do you mind if I spend some time in the greenhouse today?” Roslin asked the blonde. 

“Not at all.” Cordelia smiled. 

A few hours later Cordelia was in her office when Myrtle Snow walked in. “You wanted to see me?” Myrtle asked. 

“Auntie Myrtle it’s so good to see you.” Cordelia hugged the redhead. 

“So what is this surprise that was so important that I stop in?” Myrtle asked as she lit one of her cigarillos. 

“Why don’t you go to the greenhouse and find out?” Cordelia smiled. 

“I know you’re magnificent with plants Delia is that really all you wanted to show me?” Myrtle questioned. 

“Just go please?” Cordelia begged. 

“Fine.” The redhead got up and made her way to the greenhouse. 

Roslin had a plant in her hand that she was carrying to the main table to attend to when she looked up as Myrtle walked in. Roslin gasped and dropped the plant. The pot completely shattering. “Myrtle?”

“Roslin...I didn’t know you were back.” Myrtle replied. 

“About a week now. It’s been a long time.” Roslin smiled. 

“10 years, 2 months, one week and 4 days.” Myrtle said. 

“Yeah.” Roslin agreed. 

“I have missed you.” Myrtle replied sadly. 

“I missed you too.” Roslin admitted. 

“So what have you been doing?” Myrtle asked. 

“Working.” Roslin shrugged. 

“Do you have anyone?” Myrtle questioned.

“Are you inquiring whether I’m single for selfish reasons?” Roslin raised her right eyebrow and looked at Myrtle.

“I just wanted to know if you’re happy.” Myrtle replied. 

“I’m single and I have been for the last 10 years.” Roslin said. “No one is you honestly.” 

“I know that feeling all too well.” Myrtle shrugged.

“You’re single too?” Roslin bit her lip. 

Myrtle crossed the room and made her way towards Roslin. Myrtle pulled Roslin to her. Roslin brushed Myrtle’s hair out of her face. “You’re still beautiful you know?” Roslin smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

“It’s been almost three weeks...I can’t keep lying to Cordelia for you.” Myrtle eyed the brunette. 

“I know, I’m sorry. Thank you for everything Myrtle. I’m so sorry I took over your room for so long.” Roslin said. 

“It’s alright. I just hated the reason why.” Myrtle replied. 

Roslin wanted to dwell on what Myrtle meant by that but now wasn’t the time. Roslin headed towards her and Cordelia’s room for the first time in weeks. “Cordelia I owe you an apology and an explanation.” Roslin said as she moved towards her bed in the room.

“I thought you were angry with me.” Cordelia looked up from the book she had been reading. 

“No, I don’t think I could ever be angry with you.” Roslin smiled. 

“You going to tell me what happened at that party then?” Cordelia questioned.

“Someone drugged me, and they took my virginity.” Roslin replied. 

“Wait you hadn’t?” Cordelia asked. 

“No, I had never...I was waiting for the right person.” Roslin sighed. 

“I’m so sorry.” Cordelia walked over to Roslin and pulled her into her arms. 

“I just feel broken. Like I’m not me anymore. Like I will never be good enough for anyone.” Roslin let the tears roll down her cheeks. 

“The right person will love you. I promise you that.” Cordelia replied. 

“She is right.” Myrtle replied from the doorway. “I was wondering if you two wanted to go out tonight?” 

“What are we doing?” Roslin asked. 

“I thought you two wanted to go see that movie “Titanic” something about Leonardo DiCaprio if I recall correctly.” Myrtle replied. 

“I never said a thing about Leonardo DiCaprio that was all Delia.” Roslin said. 

“Roslin prefers redheads.” Cordelia whispered low enough Roslin could hear. 

Roslin blushed and turned her head away.  
Myrtle wondered what Cordelia had whispered to Roslin to make her blush. 

“Give is half an hour and we will be ready to go, Auntie Myrtle.” Cordelia smiled. 

“Why do you say things like that?” Roslin asked after Myrtle had left the room. 

“Because I’m almost 100 percent positive you both are crushing on each other.” Cordelia replied as she made her way into the closet. 

“She is like 25 years older than me and do you even know if she is interested in women?” Roslin asked.

“Oh I can find out.” Cordelia challenged.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Roslin replied. 

A half hour later the girls made their way downstairs to find Myrtle. “Alright let’s go.” Myrtle replied as she led the girls out the door. 

Cordelia decided to put Roslin in between her and Myrtle. She thought maybe she could give them a little push towards each other. “Auntie Myrtle do you want any popcorn?” Delia asked. 

Myrtle looked appalled that Cordelia would even ask such a thing. “Popcorn?” 

“It is kind of like the normal thing to do at movies.” Roslin replied. 

“When have I ever been normal?” Myrtle questioned. 

“True but that’s what I like about you.” Roslin smiled. “I want popcorn Delia and M&M’s with peanuts please. 

Cordelia smiled and went and got refreshments as Roslin and Myrtle made their way towards the bathroom. “Are things okay between you and Cordelia?” Myrtle asked. 

“Yeah we are fine. I told her what happened and she understood.” Roslin replied. 

“You never would tell me what happened.” Myrtle sounded kind of sad and hurt. 

“Things with you are different.” Roslin replied as she walked into a bathroom stall ready to drop the conversation. She hurried and finished and left the bathroom before Myrtle could try to continue the conversation with her. She made her way back to Cordelia who had just finished getting the refreshments. 

All three walked into the theater and Cordelia sat down at the very end of a row so Myrtle and Roslin would be forced to sit next to each other. Roslin shot Cordelia a questioning look when she realized what Cordelia had done. 

Once the previews started Cordelia turned to Myrtle, “Auntie Myrtle could you hold the popcorn so we can share?” 

“Fine but I don’t see why you two couldn’t have sat next to each other.” Myrtle replied. 

“I thought you wanted to sit next to both of us.” Delia gave Myrtle a sad look. 

“Well don’t expect me to eat any of this.” Myrtle pointed at the bucket of popcorn now seated in her lap. 

Halfway through the film Cordelia caught Myrtle eating some popcorn. Roslin reached for some of the popcorn and grabbed Myrtle’s hand instead. She pulled back fast even though she felt an electrical spark in her body from the contact. 

Roslin after the popcorn incident kept her hands in her lap. When Rose had to let go of Jack, Roslin found her hand drifting for Myrtle’s...which would have meant absolutely nothing if Myrtle wasn’t reaching for Roslin’s hand at the same time. 

 

~2013~ 

“You didn’t tell me Roslin was back?” Myrtle eyed Cordelia as she lit a cigarette.

“Would you have taken the time to stop and see me if I told you it was because of Roslin?” Cordelia asked. 

“Honestly I was hoping to avoid her until I die.” Myrtle replied. 

“I thought you two loved each other?” Cordelia questioned. 

“I do love her that’s the problem. I broke her heart and made a big mistake. I should have spent every single day with her from the moment I realized she was the one.” Myrtle sighed.

“Well why didn’t you?” Cordelia asked. 

“It’s a long story and my biggest regret.” Myrtle replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Myrtle and Roslin didn’t discuss the hand holding incident. It was like both were pretending it didn’t happen. 

“So you held hands?” Cordelia questioned Roslin. 

“Yes.” Roslin replied. 

“Why don’t you talk to her about it?” Cordelia asked. 

“It didn’t mean anything to her...I’m sure.” Roslin said.

“You know something your crazy. I’m telling you she likes you.” Cordelia replied. 

“You have seen Myrtle right?” Roslin asked. 

“Of course, what are you getting at?” Cordelia questioned. 

“Myrtle is like the most beautiful rainbow. She is all colors. I’m so amazingly plain.” Roslin replied. 

“I talked to Fiona.” Cordelia replied suddenly. 

“Oh dear. How was that?” Roslin asked. 

“She is coming to get me next week and we are going to France for two weeks. I guess she is trying.” Cordelia replied. 

“So it will be just me and Myrtle for 2 weeks?” Roslin questioned. 

“Yes.” Cordelia replied. “Look it’s summer if not Myrtle then someone...okay have fun the next two weeks. You deserve some happiness.” Cordelia smiled. 

~2013~

“So are you going to tell me what actually happened or do you plan on just letting me know it’s your biggest regret?” Cordelia eyed the redhead. 

~10 years prior to 2013~

“I think I’m going to retire from being headmistress and take over as head of the Witches Council.” Myrtle looked at Roslin one night while they were laying in Myrtle’s bed. 

“Oh.” Roslin replied.

“Oh? That’s all you have to say?” Myrtle questioned the brunette. 

“I mean you get to make whatever decisions you want for your life.” Roslin shrugged.

“You should join the Witches Council with me.” Myrtle said. 

“I don’t want to join the Witches Council. I’m 28 Myrtle...I don’t want to dedicate my whole existence to this Coven yet. I want a life. A real one...a normal one.” Roslin smiled. 

“We aren’t normal.” Myrtle reminded Roslin for what must have been the hundredth time. 

“I know that but I wanted to try having a job and I don’t know a house. I want a life with you. I want to settle down.” Roslin looked at the redhead. 

“I’m too old for the white house and picket fence type of life.” Myrtle replied. 

“So that’s it then? You won’t compromise for me?” Roslin asked. 

“What is there to compromise dear? We are at different places in our life and we want different things. I mean did you really want forever with someone like me?” Myrtle asked.

“Is that a joke? Did you think I was just with you for sex or something? I love you.” Roslin said. 

“I love you too but we aren’t forever material.” Myrtle said. Well that’s what she was telling herself. She always wanted to be head of the Witches Council and maybe finally she would be able to take Fiona down. She couldn’t just give that up. 

~2013~

“So that’s it?” Cordelia asked. 

“Most of it yes but we stayed together almost another month. I could see Roslin was debating giving up her dreams for me. So when night while we were out I started dancing with someone...”

“Wait you broke up because you were dancing with someone?” Cordelia interrupted. 

“I didn’t just dance with them...I brought them back and slept with them. I wanted Roslin to follow her dreams and as long as she still loved me she wouldn’t.” Myrtle shrugged. 

“That’s why she left without saying goodbye. It took her a week to call me. She let me know she was okay and where she was.” Cordelia said. 

“I shouldn’t have cheated on her and I shouldn’t have ever let her get away. I hurt the one person I love more than anything in this world.” Myrtle said. 

“It’s not too late.” Cordelia said. 

“I’m afraid it is.” Myrtle said sadly. 

 

~1997~ 

“I’m going to miss you.” Roslin hugged Cordelia. 

“It’s just two weeks.” Cordelia smiled.

“I know.” Roslin said. 

“We will both miss you little bird.” Myrtle said as she walked up behind the two girls. 

“She will be back. You two act like I’m kidnapping my own daughter to keep forever.” Fiona said from the doorway. “Come on Delia. I don’t want to miss our flight.” Fiona grabbed her daughter’s arm and led her out the door. 

“So I guess it’s just us then.” Myrtle smiled at Roslin.

“Yeah I guess so.” Roslin smiled. “I’m going to my room.” Roslin said and ran up the stairs. Roslin felt so awkward now that it was her and her crush she could admit that to herself just not to Cordelia. 

“Are you avoiding me?” Myrtle came looking for Roslin a few hours later. 

“No...umm why would I be?” Roslin looked up from her book. 

“I don’t know you have seen odd towards me since the movies.” Myrtle was pressing for answers. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean too.” Roslin said. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me?” Myrtle asked. 

“Sure.” Roslin replied. 

“Good it’s a date.” Myrtle said walking away before Roslin could respond.


	6. Chapter 6

~2013~

“She is leaving soon.” Cordelia said after finding Roslin in the green house. 

“And?” Roslin replied.

“Really, you obviously still love each other.” 

“You do realize it’s not that simple right?” Roslin looked at Cordelia. 

At that moment Myrtle decided to walk into the greenhouse. “Roslin I was wondering if you wanted go out to dinner with me?” Myrtle waited. 

“Sure, it’s a date.” Roslin smiled at Myrtle.

“Well...excuse me.” the redhead said as she hurried to leave the room Roslin making her flustered. 

“What was that about?” Cordelia asked. 

“That’s exactly how she asked me out on our first date.” Roslin smiled. 

“You never did tell me about your first date. I came back after being with my mother for two weeks and you two were inseparable at that point.” Cordelia said. 

“That was like my first real date. I had gone on some double and group dates in high school but that was pretty much it. I was so nervous.” Roslin giggled. 

“Really?” Cordelia asked. 

“Yeah...I think I spent 3 hours getting ready.” Roslin smiled thinking back to that day. 

~1997~

A date like a real date? Questions and more questions ran through Roslin’s mind. Like oh my gosh what do you wear to go on a date with Myrtle Snow? The most colorful person you know. Roslin took a shower and dried her hair...she would have curled it but getting her hair to curl usually took an act of God. She put a full face of makeup on and stood in front of her clothes in the closet trying to decide what to wear. She decided on a black lace dress with big sleeves. Roslin looked in the mirror at her reflection, “I guess this is as good as it’s going to get.” She mumbled to herself. 

“Good isn’t the word I would use. I prefer the word beautiful.” The redhead walked up behind her.

Roslin blushed.

“Are you ready to go?” Myrtle asked. 

“Yes.” Roslin smiled back at the redhead.

Myrtle held her hand out for Roslin to take. Roslin stared until she finally got her ability to think back and grabbed Myrtle’s hand. 

“Why?” Roslin finally found the courage to ask once they were seated across from each other at the restaurant later that night. 

“Why, what?” Myrtle asked. 

“Why did you ask me on a date and why now?” Roslin questioned.

“When you held my hand and then started acting awkward around me... I knew you actually had been flirting with me. When you told me I was beautiful you meant it.” Myrtle said. 

“You are beautiful and of course I meant it.” Roslin replied. 

“I’m not use to someone calling me beautiful and meaning it...” Myrtle trailed off. 

“I have had a crush on you from the first day I met you.” Roslin blushed. 

“Why? I’m so much older than you and I’m the outcast.” Myrtle said. 

“I don’t see age and you’re not an outcast to me. I think you’re wonderful.” Roslin reached for the redhead’s hand. 

The two finished dinner and walked into the academy hands intertwined. “Will you ever tell me what happened at that party?” Myrtle asked. 

“I don’t know.” Roslin sighed. 

“I’m sorry if I’m being pushy. I was so worried about you.” Myrtle said.

“It’s alright.” Roslin replied.

“Would you stay with me?” Myrtle asked. 

“I’m not ready to have sex with you if that’s what you are asking?” Roslin looked at Myrtle. 

“No, I mean you slept in my bed with me for three weeks. I actually miss you.” Myrtle replied. 

Roslin smiled and tugged on Myrtle’s hand as they made their way to Myrtle’s room. 

~2013~

“Are you putting in effort for this date?” Cordelia was stretched out across Roslin’s bed. 

“Are you here to annoy me? Is this because you missed out on the first time around?” Roslin rolled her eyes at the witch on her bed. 

“She doesn’t deserve my efforts or even a second chance honestly.” Roslin replied. 

“Isn’t that a bit harsh?” Cordelia asked. 

“Cheating on someone that you supposedly love is a bit harsh don’t you think?” Roslin yelled back tears filling her eyes. 

“You have never dated anyone again?” Cordelia asked. 

“No! How was I supposed to when I gave my heart to Myrtle and she destroyed it?” Roslin cried. 

Cordelia walked over to hug Roslin.

“Just because she broke my heart doesn’t mean she stopped owning my heart.” Roslin sobbed. 

 

Myrtle Snow followed the sound of sobbing. She had a feeling it was her fault and part of her wanted to run. She opened the door to the room that the sobs were coming from to find Cordelia holding Roslin. Roslin was the one sobbing. Cordelia looked up as Myrtle walked in. Myrtle walked over and motioned for Cordelia to let go. Myrtle pulled Roslin into her arms. She whispered something to Roslin as Cordelia walked out of the room. 

“I’m so sorry Roslin. If I could take it all back believe me I would.” Myrtle brushed her fingers through Roslin’s hair. 

“Myrtle...I don’t want to go on a date with you honestly.” Roslin replied. 

“You don’t have to.” Myrtle said. 

Roslin pulled away and looked at the redhead. “You hurt me. I’m not over it. I loved you with everything I had. You broke my heart.” Roslin sobbed. 

“I’m so sorry. You could never imagine how incredibly sorry I am.” Myrtle said. 

“I was going to give up everything I wanted to be with you. You were the most important thing to me.” Roslin said looking at Myrtle. 

“I know! I didn’t want you to give up everything for me!” Myrtle yelled. 

“What?” Roslin asked. 

“I didn’t want you to end up hating me. I knew you were going to give up your dreams for me. I didn’t want you to regret it later and hate me.” Myrtle now had tears running down her face. 

“You’re so stupid sometimes. I could never hate you. I had dreams but you were the only dream that mattered.” Roslin said.

“I still love you.” Myrtle replied. 

“I still love you too but you can’t just apologize and expect me to just jump back into a relationship with you. I’m sorry Myrtle but sorry isn’t going to fix this. You should go.” Roslin pointed at the door.


	7. Chapter 7

~2013~

“Please don’t send me away.” Myrtle replied softly.

Roslin looked at the redhead. “I will be your friend. That’s all for now.” 

“Alright.” Myrtle nodded.

“If you want to go out we go out with Cordelia and maybe some of the girls. I’m not ready to go on a date with you.” Roslin said. 

~2013 - two days later~

Cordelia decided to drag Roslin, the girls and Myrtle bowling. Roslin and Cordelia use to go bowling occasionally when they were younger. They were both terrible at it but they were also super competitive when it came to bowling. 

“We really have to go bowling?” Madison groaned. 

“Look it’s one time alright. I’m trying to do something nice for my friend.” Cordelia said as she looked at Roslin making her way down the academy stairs. 

“Shut it Madison. We can help out Miss Cordelia.” Zoe replied.

 

“Are you really going to sit at the bar the whole time?” Cordelia looked at Myrtle. 

“I don’t bowl you should remember that.” Myrtle replied. 

“Suit yourself.” Cordelia responded. 

Cordelia made her way towards Roslin and the girls. “I can’t believe you wore a dress to bowl in.”

“I wasn’t thinking okay.” Roslin smoothed her knee length red dress with daisies on it. 

“Sure you just wanted to show off your legs for someone.” Cordelia looked over towards Myrtle. 

Roslin rolled her eyes, “Why don’t you just shut up and bowl?”

The girls played two games before they got bored and went in search of food and the arcade. Bowling wasn’t fun with Roslin and Cordelia being so competitive. 

“I’m going to grab a drink. Do you want anything?” Cordelia asked after their third game. 

“Just water please.” Roslin smiled. Cordelia walked towards the bar.

“Excuse me?” 

Roslin looked up from the chair she was waiting in to see who had addressed her. 

“Yes?” Roslin asked the man. 

“Do you bowl often? You and your friend seem very competitive.” The man chuckled. 

“We suck at it though if you couldn’t tell.” Roslin smiled back. 

“Yes well I happen to think you looked good doing it though.” The man smiled.  
Roslin blushed. 

“Thanks.” Roslin replied. 

“I’m Nick.” The man held out his hand.

“Uh, Roslin.” She smiled as she took his hand and shook it.

 

“You shouldn’t have left her alone.” Myrtle growled at Cordelia as she watched the man flirt with Roslin. 

“Maybe if you would get up and at least go sit over by us things like that wouldn’t happen.” Cordelia responded. Myrtle frowned but got up and made her way towards Roslin and sat down next to her without a word. 

“Myrtle?” Roslin questioned. 

“Cordelia was worried about leaving you alone for too long. She was going to check on the girls before coming back.” The redhead replied.

“Oh that was sweet of her but I’m fine.” Roslin said. 

“I think she would feel better though if I stayed here.” Myrtle said. 

“Alright.” Roslin said as she rolled her eyes and looked back at Nick. 

“You two are together right?” Nick asked. 

“What?” Roslin asked. 

“She has that vibe of she belongs to me.” He said as he looked at the redhead. 

“We aren’t actually but yeah.” Roslin sighed. 

“Hey it’s okay. My friends are waiting on me so I’m going to go.” Nick pointed towards his friends. 

“It was nice to meet you.” Roslin replied.

“You too.” Nick said as he walked away. 

“Really?” Roslin turned to the redhead sitting next to her. 

“What?” Myrtle asked. 

“Are you jealous?” Roslin questioned. 

“What do you mean? We aren’t together remember?” Myrtle replied. 

“Yeah, Okay.” Roslin growled.

Cordelia came back and handed Roslin her drink. 

“Just one more game. I’m ready to go back to the academy.” Roslin looked at Cordelia. 

“Alright.” The blonde smiled. 

Myrtle had to admit moving closer was nice at least she could eye Roslin and her long beautiful legs from a lot closer. She looked up to notice Roslin had caught her eyeing her legs. Roslin smirked at the redhead. Cordelia and Roslin finished their game and Cordelia went to round up the girls. 

“You look good tonight too.” Roslin whispered in Myrtle’s ear as she walked off towards the bathroom. 

~1997~  
It had been a week since Cordelia left with Fiona. A week since Roslin’s first date with Myrtle. She was falling so hard and so fast. They were becoming inseparable. If they were eating they were next to each other with one hand intertwined under the table. If one was reading the other one was sitting next to the other with shoulder all the way down to knee touching. They would fall asleep wrapped around each other in Myrtle’s bed and wake up completely intertwined. One morning Roslin woke up with Myrtle in her arms. She watched the redhead while she still slept. She was so incredibly beautiful. Roslin knew already that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Myrtle.

“What are you thinking?” The redhead had woken and was looking at Roslin. 

“Just how beautiful you are, how happy I am and how I really like you.” Roslin said. 

“I really like you too.” Myrtle smiled.

“Why did you wait so long to ask me out?” Roslin asked.

“Honestly Cordelia told me that I better make the most of my two weeks. She said she gave you similar advice and she said I told Roslin to find someone in the next two weeks. I didn’t want you to be with anyone else but me honestly.” Myrtle blushed. 

Roslin smiled and pushed Myrtle’s hair out of her face. She pressed her lips to Myrtle’s and threaded her fingers into Myrtle’s hair. Myrtle moaned in Roslin’s mouth. Roslin pulled away and smiled at the redhead. 

“That was...”Myrtle trailed off. 

“Yes I could definitely get use to doing that all the time.” Roslin smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few chapters written and realized I skipped so far ahead into my writing. So I just wrote this chapter in 30 minutes. It could be trash but I felt inspired.

~2013~ 

The girls had made their way upstairs to their rooms. Myrtle was sitting in a chair smoking while nursing her fourth or fifth drink for the night. She lost count which was unlike her but the last time she was jealous was years ago. Roslin had gone to her room as soon as they got back to the academy. She hadn’t said another word to Myrtle since she told her she looked good. Cordelia walked in to find her surrogate mother looking completely frazzled. Myrtle had never looked frazzled a day in her life that Cordelia could recall. 

“Auntie Myrtle don’t you think you have had enough to drink?” Cordelia asked removing the glass from the redhead’s hand. 

“She said I looked good? Is she flirting with me? Was she flirting with that guy? I don’t understand what game she is playing? Is this payback for me hurting her? I can’t take it if she was just saying those things to me as a cruel prank.” Myrtle said with tearful eyes. 

“Roslin doesn’t joke about her feelings. She never has. You’re drunk and you should go to bed.” Cordelia led the redhead to the stairs and watched to make sure she made it up okay without getting hurt. 

Myrtle stumbled towards her room running into things. “Who the hell puts tables in hallways?” The redhead groaned. Roslin heard Myrtle because she wasn’t being very quiet at all. She walked to her door and watched as the redhead tried to make her way down the hallway. After Myrtle ran into a wall she decided to help her. Roslin came and wrapped her arm around the redhead and helped her down the hall. “You smell so good.” The redhead buried her face into the brunettes hair. “I hate myself for hurting you.” The redhead said tears now running down her cheeks. 

“Shh it’s okay. Look here is your room.” Roslin helped the redhead into the room and over to her bed. She removed the redhead’s heels, then helped her remove her dress and stockings. Leaving the redhead in a black slip. She helped the redhead into her bed and pulled the covers up around her and removed her glasses and sat them on the stand next to the bed. Roslin went to walk away when the redhead grabbed her arm. “Baby can you please stay with me? I miss you so much it hurts.” The redhead pleaded. Roslin only nodded and climbed into bed and held the redhead until she was sound asleep. Roslin kissed the redhead’s forehead and whispered, “I miss you too, beautiful.” Roslin gently and quietly snuck out of Myrtle’s room and went back to her own. She knew the redhead had been drunk and wouldn’t remember any of it tomorrow. 

~1997~

One week into their dating Myrtle and Roslin went out to a bar. While Myrtle was getting drinks a guy looked to be in college came up to Roslin who was seated at a table. “Are you alone?” The young blonde asked Roslin as his eyes roamed her body. She was in a tight little black dress. She knew Myrtle loved her legs so she decided to showcase them. “No I’m not. My date is getting us drinks.” Roslin rolled her eyes. 

“That’s really too bad.” The guy frowned. 

Myrtle turned to look at the table to see some guy talking to Roslin. She grabbed their drinks and made her way over to the table. She sat the drinks down and pulled Roslin to her and pressed her lips hungrily to Roslin’s. She wanted everyone to know that the brunette was hers. 

“I’m sorry for bothering you.” The guy said as Myrtle finally let the brunette catch her breath. 

“Were you jealous?” Roslin eyed the redhead. 

“I just want to make sure you know your mine.” The redhead growled. 

“No kidding. I had already told him I was with someone.” Roslin chuckled. 

“What is so funny?” Myrtle asked. 

“You, being jealous.” Roslin smiled as she placed a chaste kiss on the redhead’s lips. 

“I don’t get jealous.” The redhead replied. 

“Sure whatever you say dear.” Roslin laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

~2013~ chapter 9

“Roslin I didn’t know you were back?” The blonde looked at Cordelia and then back at Roslin. 

“I got tired of a normal life I guess.” Roslin shrugged. 

“So you never got married or had kids then?” Fiona questioned. 

“Nope just nonstop working.” Roslin answered. 

“Oh, don’t tell me your still sleeping with dogface?” Fiona eyed Myrtle. 

“Don’t call her that! She is ten times more beautiful then you are.” Roslin snarled. 

“Oh I forgot she decided to be a slut and lost you.” Fiona smirked.

“Shut it Fiona or I will make you shut it.” Roslin threatened. 

“I believe you would you’re more a witch then these two.” Fiona eyed Cordelia and Myrtle. “A great disappointment really. These two will be your downfall you have always been soft when it comes to them. Smart really not getting involved with Myrtle again.” Fiona said as she poured herself a drink. “I can sense you still have feelings for her but I wouldn’t want to be with someone like her either.” 

“Your problem is you’re a bitch. One other thing Fiona...” Roslin said as she walked towards Myrtle put her hands on Myrtle’s face and pulled their lips together. She tangled her hands into Myrtle’s flaming locks. There was so much passion. It was like Roslin’s whole body had come to life. She finally pulled away to let them both breathe. Roslin raised an eyebrow at Fiona and walked out of the room. Slamming the doors closed behind her without ever touching them. 

“Excuse me.” Myrtle looked at Cordelia as she followed after Roslin. Myrtle climbed the stairs as fast as she could and went to Roslin’s room.

“What was that?” Myrtle asked the brunette that was currently buried under her pillows and blankets. 

“She has no right to speak to you or about you in that manner.” Roslin growled. 

“You realize she was right on some counts though?” Myrtle asked.

“No she wasn’t!” Roslin argued. 

“I hurt you and you’re smart for not being with me. You can do so much better.” Myrtle said. 

“You’re so stupid sometimes. I’m never going to want anyone else because I will always be in love with you.” Roslin sat up and rolled her eyes at the redhead. 

“So what is it your saying?” Myrtle asked. 

“Do I have to spell it out for you?” Roslin got up and pulled the redhead to her and kissed her lips softly.

~1997~   
Cordelia would be returning in two days and Roslin knew her and Myrtle had a lot to settle before then.

“So I have spent almost two more weeks in your room and your bed. Are you expecting me to leave when Cordelia comes home?” Roslin looked up from Myrtle’s bed at Myrtle who was applying makeup. 

“I don’t want you to go. I personally don’t care what Delia thinks either she is the one that kept pushing for us to get together.” Myrtle replied.

“So are you my girlfriend?” Roslin asked. 

“Do you want me to be?” Myrtle questioned the brunette. 

“I want nothing in this world more.” Roslin smiled. 

“Fine, I am your girlfriend then.” Myrtle Snow blushed at the words as they rolled off her tongue. 

Roslin made her way towards the redhead and wrapped her arms around her neck as she buried her face in Myrtle’s hair. Myrtle pressed a kiss to Roslin’s head.


	10. Chapter 10

~1997~ chapter 10

“I’m excited for Cordelia to come back tomorrow.” Roslin smiled at Myrtle while they were cuddling together. 

“I’m going to miss having you all to myself though.” Myrtle smiled as she pulled Roslin to her and kissed her lips. 

The kiss turned passionate fast. Roslin threaded her fingers through Myrtle’s hair. Myrtle licked Roslin’s bottom lip asking for entrance to her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance. Myrtle pulled Roslin pants down and made her way down between Roslin’s thighs. Myrtle pressed kisses to Roslin’s things until she finally licked Roslin’s clit. Roslin looked at the redhead trying not to completely lose it. Roslin started completely sobbing. Her whole entire body was wracked with sobs. Myrtle stopped and grabbed Roslin. “Hey what’s wrong?” Myrtle asked. 

“I’m so sorry. I had a flashback to that party.” Roslin cried. 

“Shh it’s okay it’s just me and I won’t hurt you ever.” Myrtle held Roslin while she cried. 

“I’m so sorry.” Roslin sobbed. 

~2013~

Roslin had pulled Myrtle into her bed with her. Roslin had her head laid on Myrtle’s chest. “You will never understand how much I have missed you.” Myrtle whispered as she ran her fingers through Roslin’s hair.

“I missed you so much. Will you stay with me now?” Roslin asked Myrtle. 

“I’m still head of the Witches Council.” Myrtle mumbled. 

“I know that. You won’t give up the Witches Council, I know.” Roslin said. 

“I don’t want to lose you ever again.” Myrtle wrapped her arms around Roslin. 

“I’m going to stay here to help Cordelia.” Roslin said. 

“Whenever I’m not doing stuff for the council I will be with you. I promise you that.” Myrtle smiled. 

“Don’t ever cheat on me again. You would regret it.” Roslin threatened. 

“I regret the last time I did it. I shouldn’t have but I thought you were too young to give up your life for me.” Myrtle replied.

“Myrtle Snow you are never allowed to make decisions concerning me and my life like that ever again.” Roslin said. 

“I love you.” Myrtle replied. 

“I love you too.” Roslin wrapped her arms tightly around the redhead. “I mean it though no decision making for me.”

“Yes I know sweetheart.” Myrtle kissed the brunette to shut her up. 

“You think it’s that easy to shut me up?” Roslin pulled away questioning the redhead.

“Oh I know it is.” Myrtle pressed her lips back to Roslin’s and bit down her bottom lip so she could insert her tongue into Roslin’s mouth. Roslin moaned into Myrtle’s mouth. Roslin climbed on top of Myrtle leaving a trail of marks as she undid the woman’s dress. Just seeing Myrtle’s white soft skin was getting her wet. Roslin pulled Myrtle’s dress off leaving her in only a matching black lace bra and underwear. Myrtle looked into Roslin’s crystal blue eyes and saw so much love and adoration. 

“As much as I love you and I have missed being with you...can we not have sex right now?” Myrtle asked. Roslin looked at Myrtle feeling rejected. Myrtle saw the hurt in Roslin’s eyes. “You misunderstand me...I want you very much but I just want to lay here and be with you more.” The redhead smiled. 

Roslin smiled as she crawled back towards Myrtle and climbed into her arms. Roslin smiled at Myrtle as she saw tears running down her cheeks. “What’s wrong?” Roslin asked the redhead.

“For the first time in years my chest doesn’t hurt anymore and I can breathe.” Roslin kissed away Myrtle’s tears. 

“I understand.” Roslin said. 

They held each other and fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	11. Chapter 11

~1997~ Chapter 11

“You’re back!” Roslin yelled as she ran towards the front door of the academy and threw her arms around Cordelia. 

“I have so much to tell you.” Cordelia told the brunette. 

“I have so much to tell you too.” Roslin led Cordelia into the ancestors room.

“You first.” Cordelia said. 

“You were right about Myrtle. She likes me too.” Roslin blushed.

“Are you two together now?” Cordelia questioned. 

“She is my girlfriend.” Roslin mumbled really fast while blushing. 

“Aww that’s so great.” Cordelia smiled. 

“So how was your trip?” Roslin asked. 

“It was so beautiful but Fiona is still Fiona.” Cordelia sighed. 

“I’m sorry.” Roslin said hugging Cordelia. 

“It’s okay. So where is Auntie Myrtle?” Cordelia asked. 

“Not here she decided to let me talk to you first.” Roslin smiled.

“As long as you both are happy...I’m happy for you.” Cordelia smiled. 

~two weeks later~

“Auntie Myrtle, you know you can take Roslin out without me? I’m fine alone. I don’t always have to tag along now.” Cordelia asked. 

“I know. I just feel guilty about leaving you alone.” Myrtle smiled at Cordelia. 

“Please take her out. I have been back two weeks and she has been staying in our bedroom when I know she stayed in your room while I was away. You both are so worried about upsetting me but I want you to both be happy.” Cordelia smiled. 

Myrtle walked upstairs and knocked on the door to Roslin and Cordelia’s room. Roslin looked up from her book and smiled at the redhead. “Hey.” Roslin smiled. 

“Can I take you out to dinner tonight and would you stay in my room with me tonight?” Myrtle asked. 

“Of course.” Roslin smiled.

“Be ready to leave at six.” Myrtle Snow smiled as she walked out of the room. 

Roslin made her way down the stairs at a quarter till six. Myrtle was standing in ancestor room cigarette in hand. Roslin made her way behind the redhead and wrapped her arms around her waist. 

“You’re ready early?” Myrtle replied as she leaned back into Roslin. 

“I missed you.” Roslin said placing kisses on the redhead’s neck. 

Myrtle moaned as Roslin’s kisses turned into her leaving marks on the redhead’s neck. Roslin cupped Myrtle’s breast’s through her dress. The redhead could feel heat in her core as she felt her self becoming wet under the brunette’s hands. Myrtle tugged on Roslin’s hands and led her back upstairs into Myrtle’s room. They wasted no time and ridding each other of all their clothes. Myrtle pushed Roslin onto the bed. Roslin pulled Myrtle to her kissing her mouth. Myrtle kneaded Roslin’s breasts and Roslin moaned into Myrtle’s mouth. Roslin slipped a hand between them rubbing Myrtle’s clit. Myrtle inserted two fingers into Roslin’s core. Roslin’s back arched off the bed. Roslin sped up the pace of her thumb over Myrtle’s clit as she pushed two fingers into Myrtle. They brought each other to the edge and fell over together clinging to one another. 

“You know we had dinner plans?” Myrtle said some time later.

“I’m too worn out to move. I just want to lay here in each other’s arms.” Roslin said. 

“I know we have only been together a month and I don’t want to pressure you or make you uncomfortable but I think I’m falling in love with you.” The redhead said barely above a whisper. 

Roslin didn’t say anything and waited until she heard Myrtle’s breathing even out like it did when she fell asleep. “I love you Myrtle Snow.” She whispered as she pressed a kiss to Myrtle’s forehead. 

Myrtle’s heart felt so happy like it could burst it was so full for once in her life. She snuggled closer to Roslin and continued to pretend to be asleep until she did fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

~2013~ Chapter 12

Myrtle walked into Roslin’s room looking defeated. Roslin looked at Myrtle and broke into silent tears. “Can you just make me forget for tonight?” Myrtle asked as she wrapped her arms around Roslin. Roslin pressed her lips to Myrtle’s hungrily. She pulled the redhead’s shirt off and threw it to the floor as she backed the redhead over towards the bed. She unzipped the redhead’s skirt and pushed it to the floor as she pushed Myrtle onto the bed. She bent down and removed Myrtle’s heels. Roslin stopped suddenly and just stared at the redhead. “Why did you stop?” Myrtle asked as she reached for Roslin’s hand. 

“I just was thinking how I think you’re even more beautiful now than our first time.” Roslin blushed. Myrtle pulled Roslin down on top of her. Myrtle pressed her lips to Roslin biting down on Roslin’s bottom lip so she could slip her tongue in Roslin’s mouth. Myrtle moaned into Roslin’s mouth as Roslin slid her hand in Myrtle’s underwear and ran her thumb across the redhead’s clit. Roslin pushes two fingers into Myrtle’s core and pumped them in and out as she circled the redhead’s clit at a dizzying pace. Myrtle’s came with Roslin’s name on her lips. Roslin pulled the redhead into her arms and buried her face into her hair. “Myrtle Snow, I am in love with you and I will be until the day that I die.” 

Myrtle pulled Roslin face so she could look into her eyes. “Roslin Harrison, from the moment I met you I just knew you were going to be important to my existence. I love you more than there are stars in the sky. I will always love you.” Myrtle pressed her lips softly against Roslin’s.

They made love a few times that night. Neither one was able to sleep. “I don’t want you there today.” Myrtle whispered into the dark room. 

“I don’t want to let you go. I don’t want you to be alone.” Roslin clung to the redhead.

“You forgave me and you let me love you again. I will be alright.” Myrtle pressed kisses to Roslin’s face. 

“I won’t be alright without you. I never really was.” Roslin said tears in her eyes. 

“You and Cordelia will have to be there for each other. Find her someone else besides that horrible husband of hers. I hate to agree with Fiona about anything but he isn’t right for her. I would tell you to move on and be happy. Though I know how I feel about you and I don’t think I could love anyone ever again.” Myrtle said. 

“I have never been able to love anyone other than you.” Roslin smiled. They held each other until Myrtle had to get ready to go.

“Will you keep my glasses?” Myrtle asked as she handed them to the brunette. “Not just my glasses but all of my thing and our things?” 

“Of course, I could never let any of it go.” Roslin replied tears in her eyes. 

Myrtle walked into Roslin’s arms for the last time. Both had tears streaming down their faces. “I love you.” Myrtle kissed the brunettes lips. 

“I love you so much, Myrtle Snow.” Roslin kissed Myrtle back. You could taste the finality in the kiss. As soon as Myrtle was gone and on her way to burn at the stake. Roslin collapsed onto the bed and sobbed until she ran out of tears. 

 

“You!” The brunette screeched pointing her finger at the living voodoo doll witch. 

“Hey you need to calm down!” Queenie was backing away from the brunette. 

“You helped her!” The brunette screamed. 

“Look Bitch could you enlighten me at what your mad about?” Queenie asked. 

“She’s gone.” The brunette whispered as she collapsed into a heap onto the floor. “I loved her. She was my world.” The brunette sobbed. 

“She means Myrtle.” Nan looked at Queenie and Zoe. 

“What are we supposed to do with her?” Queenie asked. 

“Not let her die because Cordelia won’t be happy.” Zoe said. “Look someone stays with her constantly until Cordelia gets back.” 

The girls tried to get Roslin to eat or move or anything at all but she just laid on her bed clutching the pillow that was Myrtle’s. 

“I don’t need you mother.” Cordelia yelled at Fiona. “Where is she?” Cordelia asked Zoe. 

“In her room she refuses to leave her bed.” Zoe replied. 

“I will take care of it.” Cordelia said.

Cordelia made her way to Roslin’s room. She made her way across the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. “Delia, I want her back. I can’t live without her.” Roslin sobbed. 

“It’s okay. We will get through this.” Cordelia said wiping at her own tears. She placed her hands on Roslin and saw her last day with Myrtle and all the heartache that she carried since then. It made Cordelia feel wrong like she intruded on a private moment and seeing Roslin’s pain made her chest hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried writing this chapter. I was feeling really invested.


	13. Chapter 13

~2013~ Chapter 13

Roslin helped Cordelia with whatever she could other than that she felt like there was no point to even exist. Cordelia even started sleeping in Roslin’s room some because she was terrified Roslin would attempt to kill herself. “You don’t have to stay with me all the time, you know?” Roslin asked the blonde that was lying next to her on her bed. 

“I know look it at like you’re babysitting your blind best friend.” Cordelia laughed. 

“How the hell did we end up here?” Roslin groaned. 

“I feel like Fiona is the answer.” Cordelia replied.

“Do you mind if spend my day alone?” Roslin asked Cordelia.

“No, please just don’t do anything stupid.” Cordelia replied. 

“I swear I will be here alive and in one piece when you return.” Roslin said. 

“You better because I will bring your ass back to life and kill you myself for leaving me.” Cordelia threatened. 

“I got it.” Roslin chuckled. 

 

“Myrtle? Oh my God. I thought I would never see you again.” Cordelia said. 

“Poor choice of words girl but given my retched appearance maybe it’s a good thing you’re blind as a butter knife.” Myrtle hugged Cordelia. 

“How?” Cordelia asked. 

“Misty Day.” Myrtle replied. 

“Roslin!” Cordelia said. 

“Where is she?” Myrtle asked.

“Y’all’s room. She didn’t want to help me today.” Cordelia replied. “Myrtle I’m glad you’re back.” Cordelia called out as the redhead fast walked towards the academy. Myrtle walked up to the door of the room she shared with Roslin and stopped. She knew her body looked horrible at the moment. Hopefully Roslin would still want her. Myrtle took a deep breath and opened the door. Roslin was sound asleep on their bed. Myrtle could see the dark circles under Roslin’s eyes. Roslin also looked like she had lost some weight. She made her way towards the bed slipped out of her shoes and dress and climbed in next to Roslin. “I told you I would be in one piece.” Roslin mumbled sleepily thinking Cordelia had returned.

“Should I have been worried you wouldn’t be?” Myrtle asked. 

“Myrtle?” Roslin gasped. Roslin rolled over reaching for Myrtle. Roslin pressed kisses over every single inch of skin she could get to. 

“I missed you too.” Myrtle smiled. 

“I’m never letting you out of my sight again.” Roslin said as she wrapped her arms around Myrtle. 

“I was really worried how you would feel about my scars.” Myrtle said. 

“It’s you. You’re always going to be the most beautiful woman to me no matter what. I’m just thrilled you are home. I have missed you so much. It hurt so much to be without you. I love you.” Roslin held Myrtle. 

“I love you too. I wish I could have come back to you sooner.” Myrtle said. 

“You shouldn’t have ever had to leave me. Fiona deserves to die for what she did.” Roslin growled. 

“We will make her pay don’t worry.” Myrtle whispered. Roslin pulled Myrtle into her arms and pulled their lips together. Roslin slipped her tongue into Myrtle’s mouth. Roslin threaded her fingers into Myrtle’s hair. There was so much longing and love in the kiss. Myrtle gasped into Roslin’s mouth. Tears ran down Myrtle’s face. “I love you so much.” Myrtle cried. 

Roslin spent the rest of the night worshipping Myrtle’s body. 

“I didn’t hurt Cordelia you know?” Myrtle asked Roslin the next morning while they were getting ready.

“Cordelia and I would never believe that. You love her like a daughter. I would never ever think you could hurt her.” Roslin pressed a kiss to the side of Myrtle’s mouth. 

“I think I can fix her sight somehow.” Myrtle said. 

“You going to tell me what you are talking about?” Roslin questioned eyeing the redhead. 

“No it’s better if I don’t right now.” The redhead said as she walked out of the room. 

Later that day Roslin made her way downstairs to find Myrtle cooking. “You’re cooking? I haven’t seen you make anything but key lime pie in years?” Roslin questioned. 

“We were apart for 10 so how would you know?” Myrtle fought back. 

“Really and who’s fault is that? I can’t believe you want to start with me right now.” Roslin said.

“You didn’t try to change my mind anytime in those ten years. You never came back for me.” Myrtle yelled. 

“You are so wrong about that.” Roslin yelled and she stormed out of the house. 

~2005 two years after Roslin left the Academy~

Roslin’s phone woke her up ringing. “Cordelia what time is it?” Roslin answered. 

“It’s 2 in the morning. Are you still in Louisiana this week?” Cordelia asked. 

“I am for two more days. I promise we will get together tomorrow before I had back to the west coast. I already told you that.” Roslin said. 

“Can you come tonight?” Cordelia asked. 

“What’s wrong, Delia?” Roslin was worried now. 

“Please I need you.” Cordelia replied. 

“Alright. It’s going to take me about an hour and a half but I’m coming.” Roslin hung up and threw some clothes on and got in her rental car and drove to the Academy. Roslin made her way to the academy door and had no time to knock before Cordelia opened the door. 

“I missed you but I need your help.” Cordelia said as she threw her arms around Roslin. 

“Of course. What do you need?” Roslin asked as Cordelia started walking up the stairs and down the hall to one of the bedrooms. She opened the door to the bedroom. “Myrtle? I can’t Cordelia.” Roslin stared at the blonde. 

“She came here drunk and crying. She asked for you. I have never seen her drunk. Can you at least try to get her to drink this?” Cordelia handed a potion to Roslin. “It will calm her down and put her to sleep.” Roslin took the potion from Cordelia and walked towards the bed where the redhead sat sobbing. 

Roslin sat down next to Myrtle and pulled her into her arms. “What’s wrong?” Roslin said as she ran her fingers through the redhead’s hair. 

“I miss you. It hurts so much to not be able to see you everyday. I have so much I want to tell you. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have cheated on you. I was so wrong.” Myrtle sobbed. 

“It’s alright. I forgive you.” Roslin reassured the redhead. 

“Are you real this time?” Myrtle asked. 

“I’m real.” Roslin said. 

“I see you every single day so I wasn’t sure if you were real or not.” Myrtle whispered. 

“Cordelia wants you to drink this.” Roslin handed the potion to Myrtle. 

“You’re going to leave if I drink this?” Myrtle asked with the saddest look Roslin had ever seen. 

“I will stay with you until you fall asleep. I promise you.” Roslin said as she tucked the redhead in and curled up next to her. 

Roslin stayed until the morning and snuck out before Myrtle woke up.

That was the first of many times she got phone calls from numerous witches to come handle her ex-girlfriend. There was Bubbles McGee and one time even Fiona called her. She would always come and calm Myrtle down get her to take a potion and leave before she would wake the next morning.


	14. Chapter 14

~2013~ Chapter 14

Roslin went to the greenhouse to let Cordelia know she was leaving for awhile. Cordelia had been spending a lot of time in the greenhouse with Misty. “Delia, I’m heading out. I promise I’m not leaving for years this time but I’m heading out.” Roslin yelled. 

“Did you want to talk about it?” Cordelia yelled back. 

“No but maybe someone needs to tell Myrtle how many times I have showed up for her these past ten years.” Roslin yelled as she left. 

“Do I want to know?” Misty asked Cordelia. 

“Myrtle and Roslin have been in love for years and despite Myrtle’s mistakes Roslin loves and adores her.” Cordelia said. 

“What did she mean about she wasn’t leaving for years this time?” Misty questioned. 

“Myrtle broke her heart and she left for ten years. I did see her during those ten years. Myrtle would drink sometimes and get drunk and cry for Roslin. We always called Roslin when she got like that. No one else could calm her trust me we tried. Roslin always came no matter where and no matter what it took and she would calm her down and get her to sleep off the alcohol. She would always leave before Myrtle woke up so she wouldn’t remember it.” Cordelia said sadly. 

“If she came when Myrtle called how come she never stayed?” Misty asked. 

“She said she would drop everything if Myrtle would call for her when she wasn’t just drunk.” Cordelia said. 

“She never called for her then...” Misty guessed.

“Not that anyone is aware of, no.” Cordelia answered. 

Roslin came back later that evening to find Fiona and Myrtle arguing and Cordelia with new eyes. “Your girlfriend gave Delia new eyes.” Fiona said motioning towards Cordelia. “Do you know anything about it?” Fiona asked as Roslin made her way towards Cordelia. 

“No, Myrtle likes to have her secrets sometimes.” Roslin said as she eyed the redhead and stormed out of the room. 

“Trouble in paradise I see.” Fiona commented. 

“Mother please.” Cordelia pleaded. 

“It’s alright. Maybe we aren’t meant to get back together.” Myrtle said lighting a cigarette. 

“Mother, Myrtle doesn’t know about how many times Roslin showed up in the last ten years.” Cordelia said. 

“You mean all the times we called her because Myrtle was drunk and hysterical?” Fiona asked. 

“What do you mean?” The redhead asked. 

“Sometimes you drink too much and you become hysterical and you ask for Roslin.” Cordelia said. 

“What?” Myrtle looked at Cordelia. 

“You have spent the last ten years getting wasted and crying for Roslin. We have all had to call her to get her to come take care of you.” Fiona said walking out of the room. She had, had enough of talking about the past and Myrtle’s relationships. 

“I have asked for Roslin?” Myrtle looked at Cordelia. 

“Yeah every single time you get drunk and then that one time you caught the flu and had a high fever.” Cordelia said.

“You and Fiona called her?” Myrtle questioned. 

“Yes and Bubbles and I think one time Pembroke.” Cordelia replied. 

“Did she come?” Myrtle asked. 

“Every single time we called her she showed up.” Cordelia said. 

Myrtle gasped and left the room and ran upstairs to the bedroom she shared with Roslin. “You came back for me?” Myrtle asked the second she opened up the door to the room. 

“What are you talking about?” Roslin asked looking at the redhead. 

“I asked for you and you came back.” Myrtle said. 

“Of course I would never not be there if you needed me.” Roslin said. 

“Cordelia and Fiona said you came every time I asked for you.” Myrtle said.

“Yes, I think it was at least a hundred times if not more in the last ten years. I love you. I would always be there if you asked for me.” Roslin shrugged. 

~2009~ 

“Do you have any vacation time available?” Cordelia asked over the phone. 

“Sure, what is going on?” Roslin asked. 

“Myrtle has the flu and she is so pitiful and she has been asking for you.” Cordelia said. 

“I will be there in a couple of hours.” Roslin said hanging up the phone. 

True to her word she arrived within a matter of hours and Cordelia immediately brought Roslin to Myrtle.

“Hey.” Roslin said pushing back Myrtle’s hair from her face as she curled up next to the redhead. 

“I feel so horrible.” Myrtle said. 

“It’s okay. I will be right here until you start feeling better.” Roslin said. 

Roslin spent three days taking care of the redhead. She would bathe her, feed her and stay by her side. Once Myrtle’s fever broke Roslin snuck away. 

~2013~

“How come you never stayed?” Myrtle asked. 

“I wanted you to ask for me when you were sober. I wanted it to be real not alcohol induced.” Roslin said tears in her eyes. 

“You’re so stupid Roslin...I wanted you every single day. I cried every single night for you. I just told other people when I was drunk or sick.” Myrtle said. 

“All you had to do was call me. I would have come back to you right away. After the first 24 hours of me leaving 10 years ago I would have come back to you.” Roslin cried. 

Myrtle pulled Rosin into her arms. “I wasted so much time without you.” Myrtle whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

~2013~ Chapter 15

“You did what?” Roslin gasped. 

“I asked Cordelia to burn me at the stake for causing grievous harm to another witch. It’s part of our law.” Myrtle said. 

Roslin felt like all the air had been knocked out of her and she hit the floor in a heap. She heard screams she couldn’t figure out where it was coming from. It was a constant blood curdling scream that didn’t stop until she passed out. Roslin woke up to Cordelia kneeling over her and having the worse sore throat. “It wasn’t a dream was it?” Roslin asked Cordelia. She saw the tears in Cordelia’s eyes. “I didn’t think so.” Roslin rolled into the fetal position and sobbed. It was such an incredibly heartbroken sound that it made Cordelia cry. Myrtle had left the room when Cordelia entered because seeing Roslin that way hurt worse than being burned by fire. 

Cordelia got up and stormed out to find Myrtle. “Myrtle I won’t do it!” Myrtle started to interrupt her but Cordelia stopped her with the wave of her hand. “You go in there and look at Roslin on the floor crying her heart out and you tell me to burn you. You can’t ask me to hurt my best friend like that. I won’t do that to her. Your punishment Myrtle Snow for causing grievous harm to another witch is your stuck with Roslin for the rest of your life.” Cordelia pointed her finger at the witch and stormed away. 

“Delia?” Myrtle called after her surrogate daughter. 

“No I was blind but I was there the last time you burned. You don’t get to fall in love with my best friend and then expect me to shatter her and then pick up the pieces.” Cordelia yelled. “I refuse!” 

Myrtle Snow nodded sadly and walked back to the room she shared with Roslin. Roslin was still on the floor crying. Myrtle walked over and knelt down and picked up the brunette and placed her in her lap. “You can’t leave me.” Roslin clung to the redhead’s dress. 

“I’m not.” Myrtle said and she rocked Roslin in her arms until Roslin finally fell asleep. 

The next morning Roslin went to find Cordelia. “You aren’t sentencing her to burn?” Roslin asked.

“No, I would never do that to you again.” Cordelia said. 

“Thank you.” Roslin grabbed Cordelia and hugged her. 

“You have to get her away from here though. You two go spend the rest of your life somewhere else.” Cordelia smiled. 

“I can do that. Can I have a week or so to find a place?” Roslin asked. 

“Absolutely.” Cordelia said. 

Roslin spent her every waking hour trying to find the perfect place. She finally found a house back on the west coast. It happened to be a white house with the white picket fence. Roslin laughed at the humor of it all. Roslin and Myrtle packed all their belongings and got ready to catch their flight. Roslin had handled everything and the house was theirs. They said their goodbyes to everyone and left. 

“So are you going to tell me what our house looks like?” Myrtle asked. 

“Can’t you just be surprised for once in your life?” Roslin smirked at the redhead. 

“I love you.” Myrtle smiled. 

“So you’re alright with spending the rest of your life with me?” Roslin asked grabbing the redhead’s hand. 

“It’s the one thing I have always wanted.” Myrtle smiled. 

Roslin brought Myrtle to their new home. “I guess your never too old to settle down with the white house and the picket fence.” Myrtle laughed. As they made their way up the steps to the front door Roslin picked up Myrtle. “We aren’t married you know?” Myrtle smirked. 

“Indulge me this once and we can discuss getting married later if you would like.” Roslin smiled as she carried Myrtle over the threshold. 

“I love you.” Myrtle smiled. 

“I love you.” Roslin placed Myrtle’s feet back on the floor and she pulled Myrtle in for a passionate kiss.


End file.
